<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gay Chicken by WR18NG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824120">Gay Chicken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WR18NG/pseuds/WR18NG'>WR18NG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SB19 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sex, Smut, maybe smut, soft smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:10:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WR18NG/pseuds/WR18NG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stell and Sejun was left in the condo alone, Sejun's busy but Stell got bored and decided to play a game.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>StellJun - JunEll, Stellvester Ajero/John Paulo Nase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gay Chicken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p>
<p>I was busy with my laptop when I felt the settee moved. Napatingin ako and saw Stell sit beside me. He was busy with his phone and he have this serious expression that I don't usually see on him. Must be lurking on twitter as he always do. Or he could be reading an AU story. He once talked about how he liked and really got fascinated of how ATin mind works and how some of it reflects our real situation. </p>
<p>I was getting serious when I felt his head on my shoulder and smelled his usual strawberry scented shampoo. I really love strawberry scented stuff on him. It suits him and I love the taste of it on his lips. I move a little to make him more comfy when I felt his arm cling on mine. And I let him, not that I mind. Not at all. Actually. </p>
<p>I've got an earphone on for better audial and focus on my laptop as Stell comfortably leaning on me, hugging my arm. I was getting engrossed with the song I've come up with when I felt the sleeve of my tee getting tugged. </p>
<p>I glanced sideways and saw Stell pulling it while his lips opened and closed. I removed the laptop on my hand and put it on the table in front of us and took my earphones off and settled it next to my laptop. </p>
<p>"Anong problema?" I asked and he frowned. </p>
<p>"May tanong ako." He said and pouted. That made me looked at his lips. And he even have the guts to bite it in front of me. Arghh. </p>
<p>"Sej..." he gently called and I felt tension envelopes us. "Mata mo kung saan saan nakatingin." He pointed out. </p>
<p>I just rolled my eyes and was planning to get my laptop again when he stopped me by holding my hand. </p>
<p>"Pansinin mo kasi ako." Nakakunot-noong sabi niya. </p>
<p>I sighed and give him my full attention and he smiled. "So, anong tanong mo?" I asked to put an end to this. I can feel something and I don't want to indulged on it right now. Not when it's only the two of us here at the condo kasi umuwi sila Josh and Jah while Ken went somewhere, and I know where it could lead us if I think too much. And I want him to rest. After all the night activities we had. </p>
<p>He looked at his phone and that made me curious, so I lean on him and rest my chin on his shoulder and saw he was on twitter and I was right, he was reading an AU story. I skimmed on it and sighed in content as I felt his fingers interlacing with mine. </p>
<p>"Anong tanong mo?" I asked and kissed his shoulder as I sit properly and felt him tense up. And that made my lips tugged up a little. </p>
<p>He looked at me and it reflected what I am feeling right now and I felt my thing throbbed. </p>
<p>"Ano yung gay chicken?" He asked and his question vibrates in my ear. I frowned and seriously stared at him. Making sure he's not joking right now. With me. </p>
<p>"Seryoso ka ba?" Tanong ko and he nodded a little too eager that made his hair topsy-turvy. </p>
<p>I raised my hand to take some hair off his eyes. And I started explaining to him what I know of Gay Chicken. His eyes were filled of fascination, it's kind of refreshing to see him learned new things. </p>
<p>"Gusto ko matry." Sabi niya and looked straight in my eyes. Oh God. </p>
<p>"Stell naman..." I said, getting entralled by his eyes. </p>
<p>He moved away from me and sulked like a little kid and even scowl at me. He looked cute, though. Really, really cute. </p>
<p>"Gusto ko lang naman matry." Bulong nito. "Bored na ko dito oh, tapos di mo pa ko pinapansin..." and his eyes reflected sadness as his lips tweak down. </p>
<p>I sighed. I really don't want to see him sad. Binasa ko ang labi ko at napansin ko ang pagsunod ng mata ni Stell. Making me feel hot. </p>
<p>"Fine. Gusto mo maglaro?" I asked as I faced him and sit cross-legged on the couch and he followed me, positioning in front of me a little too near. </p>
<p>He beamed and nodded his head vigorously. "So, anong gagawin natin?" He asked excitedly, totally forgetting what I just explained to him. </p>
<p>I gape at him and bite my lower lip and I saw him do the same. I suddenly become conscious of how near we are and an mystifying tension rises in the air.  I can see his breathing became shallow and fast. Like he was nervous. But I knew otherwise. </p>
<p>"Stell... you sure about this?" I asked once again gently yet serious. Making sure he want this. </p>
<p>"Yes. I'm bored." He said and I saw his adam's apple go up and down that makes my throat go dry. </p>
<p>"You knew the rule right?" I huskily asked as I reached out and caress his cheeks. He automatically lean on my hand as he nodded his head. </p>
<p>"The first one who flinches and pulls away loses. Tama ba?" He asked breathy, almost a purr. </p>
<p>"Yes..." That sound like a whisper as I lean towards him, looking in his eyes, not breaking our eye contact. "And we'll start now." </p>
<p>I touches my lips on his as lightly as I can. Just touching. No movement at all. And with just that light touch send voltage of electricity in my body. From my head down to my every senses. Lingering. But not disturbing at all. </p>
<p>I felt him heave a sigh leaving his lips parted and that's when I kissed him hard. Tugging his lower lip, nibbling, sucking, teasing him to respond. He gasped at my sudden attack but returned it with same intensity.  And that's when he closes his eyes.</p>
<p>"Urgh..." he groan as I pulled him closer than we already are. Feeling his warmth on my body. </p>
<p>I felt his hand at the bottom end of my shirt, tracing and finding its way inside. And in no time I felt his hand on my tummy sending shiver down my spine, his usual cold palms are blazing hot on my skin, tingling even. </p>
<p>"Fuck..." I hissed not breaking the kiss. I lift him up and put him on my lap. </p>
<p>As I hold his nape, his hand pulled my neck making our kiss go deeper. Harder even. I put my tongue inside his mouth as he give me access and our tongue dances on their own rhythm. </p>
<p>My free hand, trails from his broad shoulder down his chest feeling the heat its emitting despite his shirt's on. I felt his hardened nipple and I pinch it lightly resulting a low groan from him. </p>
<p>"Hngg... Pau." He said and bite my lower lip. I flinched and tasted the rusty flavor of blood. </p>
<p>Stell let go of my lips and grinned in front of me, resting both of his hand on my shoulders. "You flinched." He said as he giggle, making my throbbing thing go harder. And Stell stopped moving and stared at me. Desires written in his eyes. </p>
<p>I knew he'll feel that sooner or later. With his cotton short, of course he will, and I felt his rod feeling it too as his front bulge. </p>
<p>"I did flinched cause you bit my lip." I said as I've tried to root him on my lap. Holding his waist to securely support him as my other hand tracing his lower lip and decided to rest it on his waist, thumbing, doing a circular motion. Very, very slow. </p>
<p>"Hala Sej sorry." He leaned forward and clasp my cheeks with his both hands as he inspect the graze on my lip and letting one of his thumb tugged my lower lip where in his teeth leave mark. "Masakit?" He looked up and got startled, realising how near his face on mine. </p>
<p>I bit his thumb lightly and sucked it as I let sexual desire win over me. Stell looked affected as he pulled out his thumb and peck on my lips a multiple times.</p>
<p>I swiftly blow on his ears. "Do you still want to play?" I whispered before biting his earlobe, licking his ears as I leave wet kisses. My hands are slowly pushing his tee up as I touches his tummy up his chest. </p>
<p>"Argh... Sej..." he moaned and cling on my scruff, tilting his head on the side giving me a full access on his neck. </p>
<p>"C'mon Baby, tell me. Do you still want to play? So we can stop." I said but obviously I don't want to play. But whatever Stell wants, I'll oblige.  After all, he's my boss. </p>
<p>"No..." he growl as I licked his neck and nip on the most sensitive part of it that I knew. I bit it a little too hard and suck on it. Leaving my mark. "Ahhh... Sej moreeee..." his voice is panting, begging as he moan my name. I'll never get tired looking at this Stell, my Stell, mine. </p>
<p>"More of what baby?" I asked, feigning innocence as I continue blowing kisses on his neck. Of course I knew what he wants, I want it too after all. I feel him grind on top of me, making me go harder. Fuck. </p>
<p>He catches my face and fully kiss my lips. "More Sej, I want more of you..." He stopped and looked in my eyes. "Please..." he plead almost in tears. Like a kid who's deprived of his favorite candy. </p>
<p>Knot's starting to curl in my stomach because of anticipation while I stare at him. "No need to beg Stell..." I said and kissed him hard as I pinned him on the sofa, making sure he is comfortable and unhurt by my sudden move. I took off his shirt and he stripped me with mine as I climb on top of him. He then wrapped his legs on my waist centring his thing in front of my rod. Perfect place baby. Just perfect. </p>
<p>I teasingly thrust in him, making sure he can feel my thing on him, rubbing, dry humping, as we still have our lower clothes on. "Ahhh..."</p>
<p>I leave wet kisses from his lips down to his neck, to his collarbone, to his chest. My target. I blow on it and saw how his nipple harden. </p>
<p>"Ughnnn, Sejj..." </p>
<p>I licked his bud before putting it inside my mouth, suck on it rewarding me with Stell whimper.  And it turns me on even more. I looked up, still sucking him up and I can clearly see how his mouth opened and closed as he gasped for air. </p>
<p>"Sej... Pau..." he pulled my hair and nudge it toward his buds. "Ahhh... fuck.." he arched his head upward as pleasure flooded him.  And he's now starting to reciprocate my every thrust on him. </p>
<p>I leave his nipple to kiss his lips. It was already swollen because of our kiss. Swollen and soft. His face is flush as he pant and looked like melting beneath me. A sight I will never exchange for anything. </p>
<p>"I love you..." I said, gently, lovingly. Tears started to accumulate in the corner of his eyes, so I kissed it. Kiss his eyes, his nose, his cheeks and lastly his forehead. "I love you, so, so, much..." I uttered and let my hand took his shorts off. </p>
<p>I always love doing nasty things with Stell, at the condo, in the bathroom, in the kitchen or in places we've been together. Just whenever I wanted him to feel loved. I don't care where we are. Who we are with.  As long as Stell wants it. It's all that matter. </p>
<p>His thing sprung in open and I kissed Stell again on the lips more needy this time, more harder and rougher. I reaches for his thing and grasped it. I felt his pre-cum hot and sticky as I swipe it. I thumb its head and spread his liquid on his whole length as I do an up and down motions. </p>
<p>"Uhnn... Pau... Sej... harder." He said as he dug his fingernails on my back. I knew it will leave scratches but that's totally fine. I continue moving my hand as I on suck nipple again and letting my other hand kneads the other.  And in no time, I felt Stell dick throbbed and he cum. Writhing beneath me as pleasure succumb him. "Argghhh!" </p>
<p>I felt him push me a little and he tried to focus his eyes on mine. "Sej..." he moan with his lustful eyes trying to maintain our eye contact. "Sej... I want you..." he said and touch my aching bulge slightly squeezing it. </p>
<p>Urghh... Shit. Shit. Shit. I can't wait any longer. </p>
<p>I caress his face, kisses his cheeks and took off my short in no time.  As I've tried to let him go to get a condom. He stopped me. "You know..." he said diverting his eyes on me, pink tints coloring his cheeks. </p>
<p>I hold his chin and give him a wet kiss on the lips. "You know, you can tell me anything.  All of the things you want baby... I'll happily oblige. Always." I said and traced my tongue on his lips. "Ikaw ang boss, baby. Ikaw." </p>
<p>"Pau ko..." he stopped to lick his lips, licking my lips too in the process. "...can we do it bare?" He shyly asked and closed his eyes trying to hide his embarrassment  but I can see how he go redder and it spread from his face to his neck. </p>
<p>I caress his jaw and planted a kiss. "We can, baby. Afterall, I miss your warm wrapping in mine and I miss coming inside you." Bare it is then. That's what my baby wants. </p>
<p>I know how bashful he is right now as he tried to trapped my head in between his neck and shoulder. Though it didn't matter at all, I bit his shoulder hard enough to leave my teeth mark. </p>
<p>"Masakit Pau..." he complain but I didn't mind. Well, pain is associated with pleasure. I suck the part I bit. Hard. "Ahhh... Pau... Pau..."</p>
<p>My fingers found its way on Stell thigh near his shaft, just there, stroking teasingly. Slowly, so slowly I trail my fingers from his thigh going in lower, to hold his ass... gripping it tight. </p>
<p>"Hungggg..." Stell shuffles a groan and I felt his hand loosening around my neck.</p>
<p>I kissed him and Stell mewl in my lips as he arched his back pressing his ass on my palm which is now on his butt slipping further between his thighs finding his hole. </p>
<p>As I've reached my desirable destination I gripped his ass harder with both hands, spreading his butt cheeks as I've tried to slip a finger on him. And it went in easily.  Well, not as hard as our first time. </p>
<p>"Hmmm..." Stell sigh as I added pressure thrusting my fingers in him. His inside felt sleek and warm. I latches my mouth on Stell's throat, catching some flesh between my teeth. Leaving trails of hickeys and bites that I know after this I'll regret. Probably. </p>
<p>I added two more fingers making it three inside him, to prepare him, to stretch him out for easy accommodation of my friend and Stell cries out in surprise as I spread him a little more than necessary. "Hnngg... Sej... Pau..." he gasps, digging his nails more into my back.</p>
<p>I pulled out my fingers and stroke my cock. "Pwede na ba? Or do you need me to prepare you more." I touches his cheek as he lick his lips. Tempting me more. Making me harder and stiffer. Fuck.  </p>
<p>Shivering, Stell open his legs wider. Resting one of his calves at the headrest of the sofa. I smiled at him and he did the same with pink tint on his cheeks. I positioned myself against Stell's clenching pussy. I pressed my cock but not enough to push inside. Just the head. Teasing. I smirked as I saw his hole clamped. </p>
<p>"Argghhh..." he growl as his other foot encircled on my waist. Pulling me near, pressing me harder on his hole but not enough to enter him. "Pau, please..." </p>
<p>I didn't wait for him to beg for more as I rammed on him hard, all the way inside him. "Ahhhh..." I thrust inside him, fast and hard. Rougher than the usual love making we are doing. He arched his body as Stell gripped the side of the settee, holding for support. </p>
<p>I hold his leg that was wrapped on waist as I've tried to keep him steady as I've set up a rapid pace. Faster than I already am. "More... more... Pau ko. Harder please..." He said closed eyes as he reciprocate my every thrust. "Hngggg..."</p>
<p>I smooth my hand on Stell's tummy pressing it a little as I lean forward to kiss his lips. "I love you." I said and Stell opened his eyes looked up at me, pink flush on his cheeks. </p>
<p>Stell smiled and clasp my cheek. "I love you t—" the word he wanted to say was lost in a pleasing wail as I've hit his prostrate. "Ahhhhh." A whining moans slip his lips as he push his hips forward, matching mine. "Ughnnn."</p>
<p>I've cupped his cock covered of his cum and started to jerked him off. My thrusts become shallower, still quick but with gentleness this time. I keep fucking him, thrusting in him until Stell's breathe started to hitch. </p>
<p>"Ahhh.. ahhhh..." I felt his hole clenching my rod as a sign of him, nearing his climax. </p>
<p>"Urghggh... coming... I'm coming..." I kissed his broad shoulder as he started to cry in pleasure. As his muscles tenses I can also feel myself nearing my end. And with a continuous thrust, Stell cums as he tangled his fingers on my hair and arched his body pressing his cock on my stomach making me feel his hot juices as he convulses.   </p>
<p>"Argggggh... Pau..." I keep thrusting in him as I've tried to catch my own climax, driving him to his wits end and with one last hipthrust I cum inside him, uttering curses over curses. </p>
<p>"Fuck, fuck, fuck.. I'm cominggg.." I said and burst inside him. </p>
<p>I dropped my sweating body on top of him as he rest his trembling legs on my back and hug me tight. I felt him kissed the top of my head and his hands caressing my back.</p>
<p>I lift my head and looked in his eyes. "Happy?" I asked as I withdraw my thing in him.</p>
<p>"Ahhh..." that moan slipped from his lips as I separated myself from him. "More than ecstatic Pau." He smiled an innocent smile as if we didn't do something bad. </p>
<p>Well, what we did is definitely not bad. Not for me. </p>
<p>"Still bored?" I asked as I've gathered him in my arms like a baby. My baby. Mine. Only Mine. </p>
<p>Umiling ito at ipinatong ang ulo sa balikat ko. "Tara sa banyo."</p>
<p>He giggled as I've lift him up, bridal style, and started to walk towards the bathroom with my birth clothe. Not that it matters, it's just the two of us, anyways. </p>
<p>"Tara ulit sa banyo?" He asked and nibble on the nook of my neck. </p>
<p>I groaned. "Stell... baby, I want you clean." I said and kissed the top his head, letting him bit my neck, suck on it. </p>
<p>"But I like it dirty with you." He whine and bit me a little harder. </p>
<p>My steps halted and I put him down in the middle of the living room and the bathroom as I stared in his eyes. He pouted, not liking me putting him down, that's when he jumps on me and I have to catches his butt to support him and never let him fall, making me feel our juices descending, leaking in him. Hmmm.</p>
<p>"Ayaw mo?" Parang bata na tanong nito, plucking his swollen lips. </p>
<p>I chuckled and blow him a soft kiss on the lips. "Yes, I like it dirty. But I want you clean. Now." I said and started to walk again towards the bathroom. With him in my arms. </p>
<p>"Tignan natin." He said and rested his head beneath my chin and felt him jiggle his hanged feet. And I can sense a promise of another round in his voice. </p>
<p>I smirked when he can no longer see it.  </p>
<p>Who am I to say no, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>